


Hopelessly Devoted to You

by mohhmoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angsty IwaOi, Beach Town, Greaser AU, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Multi, Oikawa is Rizzo, Other, Period-Typical Homophobia, Suga is Sandy, accidentally heavy handed OiSuga because I have an agenda, all seniors are 18, blatant romanticization of a shitty part of history for the Aesthetic, daichi is danny, daisuga - Freeform, happy times also though, loosely based off of Grease but without the problematic aspects of Grease I hope, lots of banting between characters, what more could you want honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohhmoo/pseuds/mohhmoo
Summary: Sugawara Koushi moves to a new town at the beginning of the summer of his senior year of high school. During his job at a seasonal ice cream stand, he finds himself having a fling with local boy Sawamura Daichi, only until summer ends.As the school year begins, Suga finds himself making new friends, running into a familiar face, and seeking out answers among the drama typical of high school in the 50's.A Haikyuu DaiSuga Greaser High School AU for your viewing pleasure.Tags and ratings will be updated as chapters are added!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic! I've been working on it for literal years, and it's not finished yet... haha..... but I've gotten far enough to actually have something to post!  
> This work is loosely based off of Grease, but make it ~gay~ and ~angsty~  
> I don't know how often I'll be able to update this depending on how much work on it I do, but I'm kind of on a roll at the moment so hopefully it wont take forever!  
> Also as a side note, I'm not caught up with Haikyuu, so a lot of newer characters most likely won't make an appearance. And like I said, tags and ratings will be updated as chapters are added!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :o)

There was only about a month left of the summer and Suga was hoping that somehow he could put off the end of the season for as long as possible. Sure, he would have to deal with loud pre-teens running around with their allowance and impatient parents who decided they had to pay with the exact change without counting it out before getting to the counter, but there was something about summer that Suga had always liked. The atmosphere always felt warm to him; maybe it was the sweltering heat going to his head. Perhaps part of him was just wanting to avoid the new school year, though.

Transferring schools in your senior year is not ideal for any teenager. The sorrow of leaving behind old friends, being tasked with making new ones, picking up where you left off with school, figuring out college and then graduation on top of it all… well, it wasn’t how Suga would have chosen to spend his last year of high school. 

Suga had been living in the beach town neighborhood since late May- he was thankful that he scored the job he did for the summer, easily a 10 minute bike ride away from his parent’s new house. His down-the-block neighbor (and his friend now, he supposed) Asahi would sometimes share shifts with him. It was a nice job, even though it got hectic. Suga often worked the morning to early afternoon shifts, but his favorites were the evening ones. The stand stayed open quite late- until around 10 PM, and by that time the customers ranged anywhere from families, giddy teenagers being out just a bit too late to an older couple that would come by and share a cone together. It was sweet, he thought.

The evening atmosphere was different- it was nice. The air smelled different when the stars were out. It also wasn’t incredibly hot. After the sunset he could see the faint glow of bonfires from neighboring yards and an occasional cat sneaking under the dull street lamps. 

How fortunate for Suga that today was one of those evening shifts. 

Suga slows his pedaling as he approaches the familiar red hut on the street corner, carefully hoisting his leg over the seat and walking the bike to the impromptu rack that the staff had made from a tree and the worn down picket fence behind the stand. He locks it in place, setting his bag on the seat and pulling out his uniform shirt. He slips on the white and baby blue striped button-up over his t-shirt, grimacing at the sweat that stuck to his back from the late-afternoon sun, and heads in through the back door. 

“Hello!” He calls cheerfully into the small hut. Asahi’s large form turns slightly from the front counter and waves, sounding a gentle “How’s it going?” and giving Suga a soft smile. The other worker, Kenma, gives a small grunt in greeting from where he stands by one of the soft serve machines, a rag in one hand and his yo-yo in the other, eyes glued to the smooth up and down of the toy on the string. He, no doubt, had intended to clean the equipment and got distracted partway through.

“It’s going,” Suga smiles brightly at Asahi who begins to take off his red apron and hang it back on the hook attached to the side wall of the hut. Suga selects his respective apron off the wall and makes quick work of slipping it over his head and tying a neat bow behind his back.

“Going well, I hope. You seem cheerful as always.” Asahi says fondly.

“I try,” Suga walks up to Asahi’s former place at the front counter, standing on his tip-toes to look out the window and down the street for any incoming customers. Upon seeing none, he leans back onto his feet and rests his elbow against the painted wood surface. 

“Any interesting stories today? Did I miss any cute kids or entitled parents?” He grins.

“It’s been relatively mundane.” Asahi says, gently elbowing Kenma who snaps his head up from his yo-yo, lazily going back to wiping down the soft serve machine.

“Ah, phooey!” Suga fake pouts, adjusting the neat pile of napkins in the corner of the window and leaning against the sill. “I was hoping for some good summer-time drama.”

“Not much drama to be had at a seasonal ice cream stand.” Asahi says, watching as suga rolls up his sleeves. “I’m going to head out for the day.” 

“Have a good night!” Suga chimes. Kenma has picked up the speed at which he wipes down the machine, Suga notices. Kenma is very punctual when it comes to leaving for the day.

“Ah, Suga,” Asahi turns from the back door to face Suga. Kenma is quickly putting away his rag and apron, collecting his backpack off the floor in the corner.

“Yes?”

“He came by again.”

Suga can’t help but crack a smile. “My secret admirer?”

“He’s not secret at all…” Kenma murmurs, sliding his way over to the door and past Asahi.

“Bye, Kenma!” Suga calls cheerfully as the younger boy takes his leave.

“That guy keeps asking me for when you’ll be working next. I keep telling him he’s just going to have to get lucky.” Asahi sighs. “I’ve seen him around with the guys from our school, but…”

“I mean he might not be a stalker, but I appreciate you protecting my privacy.” Suga grins.

Asahi turns to leave again, calling over his shoulder, “Stay safe tonight!”

“I will!” Suga calls back. “Get home safe!”

“I will!”

The back door clunks shut and Suga is left alone with the heat of the 4 PM sun and the smell of the ocean drafting into his senses on the wind. He takes his book out of his bag and sits himself on the high stool that the stand kept behind the counter. He thinks about his “admirer”, or “the cute boy”, as he called him.

Suga looked forward to the evening shifts partly because of the cute boy, he had eventually concluded. The first night Suga saw him, he had been with a band of companions who had noisily sauntered up to the stand merely minutes before closing, joking and shoving each other around. The boy wasn’t the tallest, but he clearly had muscle, a strong jaw and had short cut hair that looked alarmingly soft in the glow of the lamp lights. The moment he and Suga had made eye contact, the boy nearly tripped over himself in surprise, becoming a stuttering, blushing mess of a person, and Suga had to suppress his amused laughter. The boy’s friends had teased him for nearly falling, ordering loudly and heading off for the night. Suga had been left with the impression that the cute boy would have liked to talk to Suga more, had he been on his own. 

Suga’s hunch was correct. About two days later when he had come in for his afternoon shift, Kenma informed him that Asahi had spotted a young man lingering around the stand the previous evening, and eventually was approached by him, only to be asked about “the new boy with the silver hair.” Asahi, bless his soul, had refused to give the boy Suga’s work schedule, but asked Kenma to pass the message along. Suga was surprised at the warm fluttering he felt in his chest upon learning this information. Perhaps since that day he started putting a bit more effort into his appearance when he was scheduled for evening shifts.

Perhaps tonight they would have their chance encounter. 

Suga hoped they would.

-

As the sun begins to set, the evening rush passes and Suga finds himself absent-mindedly stocking up waffle cones, or refilling the napkin dispenser, or wiping down the soft serve machine for the third time or so. It gets quiet around this time usually. 

After realizing that all of his routine tasks had been completed about five times over, Suga takes a quick survey of the area out of the hut window and, upon seeing no one approaching, pulls out his book once again to lose himself in the fantasies of YA fiction. 

Before Suga notices, the sky becomes dark, and the moon shines down on the street corner. It’s quiet for the most part, with the occasional customer ordering a single cone or cup. 

Suga begins to think that tonight is just a normal evening shift for him; as the hour approaches ten, he begins to close up for the night. He goes to close the window, but is stopped by a frantic shout.

“Wait!”

Suga looks up to see the familiar form and face of the very boy he had been waiting for.

The boy runs up to the stall window, bracing himself on the wooden counter, and he says,

“I almost missed you again,” 

For the first time, the two make eye contact, and the boy seems to freeze in place, like he’s suddenly realized the situation he was in.

Suga laughs lightly.

“You’ve finally caught me,” He grins at the boy, his brightest grin; he aimed to charm. 

Sawamura Daichi, a local boy. He was best known for helping others around the neighborhood. 

The silver haired boy was extremely charming.

And Daichi was a _mess_. 

He had been coming to this same little ice cream stand consistently every evening when he was able to. His own summer job at the mechanic kept him busy nearly every day, but his brain was constantly occupied by the soft, pretty face of the young boy who he had run into at the stand nearly two weeks ago. 

He was with his friends, the loud bunch, but when Daichi saw that boy it was like his ears were suddenly filled with water. He became a complete stammering, stumbling mess and it was obvious. His friends caught on after a moment of his blatant staring and (unfortunate) slight gaping. They teased him. They teased him so badly and the pretty boy with the silver hair _saw_ , and he _smiled_ and he _laughed_ , and Daichi was unsure if he wanted to celebrate because _oh I made him laugh_ , or die because _oh god he’s laughing at me_. Daichi, much to his dismay, did neither of those things, and turned what felt like neon fucking red in the face instead. 

Daichi had never felt so charmed by a boy before. He had a girlfriend for a few years– the relationship was recently ended– but this feeling of sudden head-over-heels for this mysterious stranger winded him.

It didn’t help that he was shit at hiding his emotions. 

Or that he thought he was straight. Up until this moment.

He was starting to question things now.

The lot got their ice cream (Daichi had a brief moment where his hand almost brushed against the cute boy’s when he paid for his) and continued their rowdy migration to the local arcade.  
And that was the last and only time Daichi had ever seen the boy.

He continued to return to the ice cream stand whenever he could, by himself. He ran into a classmate of his, a teammate, several times. Much to his dismay, Asahi Azumane was not one to give away other’s personal information. Or work schedules. 

Daichi decided to be persistent. He had to see that other boy again. He didn’t know how, or when, or what he would say when he did– if he did. 

Daichi had started to think that he wouldn’t get to see the silver haired boy again.

Until now.

God, until _right now_ , when he’s standing right in front of me, and _oh GOD what do I DO?! God he’s SMILING at me- he- he’s talking to m- oh SHIT he’s talking to me-_

“Um,” Daichi manages, eloquently. 

“You finally found me, Mystery Man.” The silver haired boy says, smiling as bright and as charming as ever. “I’ve heard a lot about your long quest to find me.”

“Oh,” Daichi stammers, “Have I really been coming by that often?” He laughs nervously and rubs at the back of his neck. _Way to be creepy, Daichi._

“It sure sounded that way.” The boy replied, slowly raking his eyes up and down Daichi and resting his chin in his palm with his elbow leaning against the counter. 

“So, Mystery Man,” he continued, blinking in a way that Daichi thought was so innocent looking that it felt dangerous. “Was the specific ice cream I served you really that good, or did you have another reason to seek me out?” 

Daichi felt like he had been hit with a stun gun. 

“Well,” Daichi managed to croak out, “to be completely honest, I wasn’t sure I was going to get this far…” He smiled sheepishly, finding it terribly difficult to tear his eyes away from the other boy’s gaze, no matter how much he wanted to for the sake of his own dignity. He felt like those pretty brown eyes were gazing into his soul, or reading his mind somehow. Daichi wasn’t even sure he believed in souls, or mind reading, for that matter.

“And now that you have,” the boy continued, “you’d better think fast, yeah?” 

And then he winked.

_He winked._

_Sawamura Daichi, you are truly fucked._

“You should at least give me your name, Mystery Man. Unless that is your real name.” The boy’s grin never once faltered.

“Um,” Daichi snapped himself back into focus, “Sawamura. Daichi. Sawamura Daichi.”

“Daichi…” The stand boy mused, as if trying Daichi’s name on for size and seeing how he liked the fit, or the taste. “Very handsome.” He concluded. Daichi felt his cheeks heat up.

“I’d like to know your name as well,” Daichi tried.

“Sugawara Koushi. Friends, acquaintances, and potential lovers call me Suga.” Suga beamed at his own words, clearly giddy and holding back giggles. Just barely. 

“Oh,” Daichi felt himself smile at his small achievement of gaining information. “It’s nice to meet you, Suga. Er- again.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Daichi.” Suga grinned; his smile was all teeth and his eyes were crescent moons. 

Daichi takes a moment to catch up to his brain before he reacts again. He clears his throat awkwardly.

“So, I’ve never really seen you around before,” He starts, “are you new to town?”

“Hmm I guess at this point I still am.” Suga responds. “I moved here at the end of spring, I’ve been working here for a month or two now.”

“Welcome to the neighborhood.” 

“Thank you, neighbor.” Suga’s voice is laced with joy as he continues to smile brightly at Daichi. 

There’s another silence between them, but it feels comfortable now, somehow.

“Well,” Daichi starts, “I know you’re closing now, so I won’t keep you… but…”

“But?” Suga continues.

“But I would like to see you again. Just…” Daichi hesitates, noticing that Suga is watching him patiently. “Just to get to know you.”

Suga leans back in the stall window, seeming satisfied.

“Well,” he begins, “I’m here about every Thursday evening or so, since that seems to be when you come around most.” 

“Ah, yeah, I work during the day…”

“Mmm that’s fine,” Suga hums, “I’ll look forward to you coming around.” He reaches to close the stall window once again, but pauses before he does and says, “Good night, Daichi,” Smiling as he seems to always be, and shuts the window. 

With Suga now out of his view, Daichi lets out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He was relieved– he honestly wasn’t sure how this encounter would have gone; he was riding on impulse and adrenaline and absolutely no critical thinking in the moment. No thinking about what if things had gone bad. 

In the silence of the night, standing outside of the ice cream stand, Daichi thinks he hears a soft squeal of happiness from behind the wooden walls.

He realizes he has a dopey smile plastered across his face, and figures he should actually head home. 

As Daichi departs the street corner, he can hear the soft clunk of a heavy wooden door shutting, and the clinking of a bike lock. 

This becomes a routine for them. Thursday evenings roll around and Daichi manages to get to the ice cream stand earlier and earlier, much to Suga’s delight. Weeks seem to roll by slower than any week on any day that isn’t Thursday. The two only ever stay at the ice cream stall and talk– Suga couldn’t leave work, of course; but they start small. They ask simple questions: “where are you from?” “I’ve lived here all my life.” “How are you liking the new town?” “It’s been pleasant, although there is residual homesickness.” “What do you like to do?” “Read, mostly. I used to play volleyball from time to time.” “I play volleyball!” “We should play together sometime, then!”

“So, Daichi,” Suga begins one evening. He’s leaning out of the hut window, chin in his palm like he often does, and Daichi is leaning back against the outside wall, careful to avoid the chalkboard menu that he had already gotten a bit of on his black t-shirt. 

“Tell me more about yourself. What do you do during the day when you’re not spending time not buying ice cream from me?” The silver haired boy has a cheeky grin spread across his face; it’s an expression that Daichi is quite fond of, and thinks he could get used to it. 

“I work for the mechanic about ten minutes down the road.” Daichi replies.

“Ooooh,” Suga coos, “a handyman. Very greaser of you.” 

Daichi laughs a bit, “I guess you could say that.” 

“Do you like it?”

“It’s good for a summer job. I enjoy helping out in the neighborhood when I can.” Daichi smiles. 

“And a community man, what can you not do, Daichi?” Suga teases.

“I can’t draw…” Daichi sighs in dismay.

Suga throws his head back and laughs, and Daichi thinks it’s one of his new favorite sounds. Suga looks out the window at the tall clock on the corner. The time was just about to hit nine o’clock.  
“I suppose it won’t kill if I close a bit early tonight, what do you think?” Suga hums, quickly disappearing into the ice cream hut and closing the window faster than Daichi can react.

Within a minute Suga emerges from the other side of the small hut, removing his uniform shirt and stuffing it into his bag without much care. 

“Hi again,” He says, grinning at Daichi.

“Hi again,” Daichi says back. 

“Let’s go somewhere.” The other boy continues, “Let’s go to the beach or something.”

“Would you rather go to the beach or something?” Daichi humors him.

“Hmmm…” Suga ponders for a moment. “I’m really feeling the beach tonight. We can save the ‘or something’ for another day. How’s that sound?”

“That sounds perfect.” 

The two walk side by side, chatting quietly. They’re close enough to each other that occasionally their shoulders will bump, or their hands will brush together; Daichi isn’t brave enough to take the other boy’s hand, and despite Suga’s consistent boldness, Daichi doesn’t think he is brave enough either. 

The beach is about a fifteen minute walk away from the ice cream stand, and by the time they make it to where the sand scatters across the sidewalk and mixes with the grass, dark clouds have formed in the sky, blocking out any stars to view above the waves. 

“There’s something peaceful about being on the beach at night.” Suga says, “No one is around to watch you. You can just exist with the tides.” He sighs. 

“Was there a beach near you at your old home?” Daichi asks.

“No, but it’s been something that’s made moving here easier. I always loved the beach as a child even though I rarely got to go.” Suga reaches down and unties his sneakers, slipping them off and hanging them on his fingers. Daichi does the same, bunching his socks up inside his boots, and they both take a step onto the sand, which has cooled significantly compared to how it usually is during the day time. 

“I bet the water is freezing.” Says Suga as they walk down towards the ocean, the wind whipping around them and blowing the wisps of hair out of his face. 

“Are you keen to find out?” Daichi raises his eyebrows.

“Not particularly…” The other boy begins, “but I might push you in if you’re not careful.” 

“Like you could push me.” Daichi puffs out his chest.

“Oh you’re right, you’re too strong and muscular for me,” Suga puts his hand to his forehead, feigning a swoon. “Oh Daichi, you’re so big and strong,”

Daichi shoves Suga playfully and the boys laugh together, eventually hitting the water’s edge. 

Suga bends down, rolling up the cuffs of his jeans. When he rights himself, he takes a small step into the water and immediately lets out a high pitched squeak.

“It’s cold!” He yells, hopping back onto the damp sand towards Daichi, who just laughs more at him.

“Didn’t you say it would be?” Daichi asks, amused.

“I also said I would push you in!” And suddenly Suga is charging at Daichi, tackling him and throwing him off balance, shoving him towards the water. Daichi catches himself, but not before dipping a foot into the freezing shallow waves, jumping on contact.

“Suga!” He yelps, and the other boy is laughing at him. Daichi makes a split second decision and grabs Suga by the arm, yanking him into the water and splashing him, and Suga squeals. Soon Suga is splashing him back and the two are running down the line of water, trying to trip each other and push the other into the waves. 

Time passes and it feels like nothing.

The two boys find themselves with wet pant legs and t-shirts, making their way up the sand and back to the street. As they walk, droplets of rain begin to fall from the sky, gently pitter-pattering against the pavement. 

The boys take their time putting their shoes and socks back on; time suddenly feels real again.

There is a loud crack across the sky and the raindrops suddenly pick up their pace, beginning to pound down onto them. Daichi’s instinct is to cover his head. 

Suga’s instinct is to laugh.

And god did he laugh so brightly.

Daichi is confused and mesmerized all at once- Suga is caught in a fit of giggles, grinning up at the sky. He spreads his arms wide and closes his eyes, laughter pouring from his lips in a joyous melody that makes Daichi’s heart race.

“Suga-”

“Daichi,” Suga cuts him off. “Run me home.”

“I- what?” Daichi is startled. Suga turns to look at him, a grin splitting his face and his cheeks rosy with adrenaline.

“Run home with me. Run with me back to the stand. Run somewhere with me in the rain.”

Daichi feels a smile crack on his own face and he realizes in this moment that he couldn’t care less about the water soaking through his already damp t-shirt. “I bet I could race you.”

Suga lets out a laugh, throwing his head back. “Not a chance, Sawamura Daichi!”

“And why is that?”

“Because,” Suga’s voice drops, the look in his eyes suddenly serious, and Daichi hopes that Suga doesn’t hear just how hard he swallows.

Suga takes a step towards Daichi, and another, suddenly so close that Daichi can feel the other boy’s body warmth radiating off of him in the cold rain. Daichi is mesmerized by his gaze, and god, he’s getting so close, until Suga lets out a loud, gleeful laugh and darts down the street in the direction of the ice cream stand, leaving Daichi absolutely flabbergasted behind him. After a moment of shock Daichi realizes his bamboozlement, and lunges himself into a sprint after Suga.

“You absolute cheat!” He shouts down the street, now gaining ground on Suga who is laughing uncontrollably.

“You snooze, you lose, Daichi!” Suga yells over his shoulder.

The two boys run and run, darting through the heavy raindrops, their laughs and hollars drowned out by thunder and their faces illuminated by flashes of lighting and dull street lamps. They run and they don’t look back, Daichi eventually gaining on Suga as they round the corner to the stand, and in the moment when Suga nearly declares victory, Daichi grabs him by the arm and falls to the grass behind the hut, dragging Suga down with him and rolling in the grass until they finally come to a halt. Both lying on their backs and panting, their cheeks flushed and faces aching from laughter, the boys attempt to catch their breath.

“And you called me a cheat!” Suga gasps out, giggles still escaping around his words.

“I wasn’t about to let you get away with that little stunt!” Daichi retorts, still breathing hard. 

“Daichi,” 

Daichi turns his head and looks over at Suga. His face is filled with adoration and Daichi feels self-conscious suddenly, wondering if his face is going red– he can hardly tell with the cool rain beating down on his cheeks.

Suga hoists himself up and flips himself over so that his hands are on the ground on either side of Daichi’s face, gazing down at him.

Daichi can definitely feel his face go red this time.

“Suga?” He tries, feeling his heart rate speed up, wondering how that was even possible with how fast it had been going from the sprint back to the hut. 

“Daichi, you should kiss me.” Suga states, like it’s the easiest thing to say.

“I-,” Daichi stammers, “What?”

“You should kiss me.” Suga repeats matter-of-factly. 

Daichi feels like he’s frozen in time. There’s a ringing in his ears and suddenly all he can see is the two brown eyes looking down at him, with no deviousness or teasing, but soft and genuine.

“Oh,” He breathes out, “Really?”

Suga nods, “What have we got to lose? At least right now?” His voice has become soft, harder to hear over the pounding of rain on concrete. 

“Okay.”

Suga almost looks surprised at Daichi’s statement.

“Okay?”

“Yeah.”

Suga starts to giggle again, his face lighting up, like he couldn’t believe his luck. Before Daichi could hesitate or tell himself to stop, he finds himself reaching up, placing his hand behind Suga’s head and gently bringing him down, until there’s the soft, warm sensation of lips on lips. 

Daichi can feel Suga smiling. He can’t help but let himself smile as well. 

Suga pulls back gently, keeping his face close, and Daichi can feel the other boy’s breath on his cheeks.

“Was that okay?” Daichi asks softly. Suga grins more.

They find themselves lying on the ground in the rain for a while, exchanging gentle kisses and giggling. Eventually, the two take shelter in the ice cream hut, waiting for the storm to subside, attempting to dry off and stay warm to minimal success. 

There are more kisses. 

Eventually the rain stops. Daichi watches as Suga unchains his bike from the make-shift rack, impressions of their bodies still formed in the grass below them. 

Suga kisses Daichi one more time, and then bikes away, and Daichi wanders home at the late hour of 11 PM.

Suga finds that this is the last time he will see Daichi for who knows how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you wanna yell at or with me, my twitter is @codybowiehair and my tumblr is @mohhmoo


	2. Look at Me, I'm Sugawara Koushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga begins a new school year, gaining new friends and left with unanswered questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of new characters in this chapter~ and theres plenty more to come, too lol...  
> Enjoy!!

Riding off of the whirlwind of summer, Suga found himself on the first day of his senior year at an entirely new school. He had Asahi to guide him for the first part of the day; they shared two classes together. He showed Suga around the school before classes began for the day, and there was a small incident where Asahi spotted the school’s volleyball coach, who he was pointedly trying to hide from, and he tried to hide behind the nearest pillar. This only partly worked because of his size. Suga had always found it funny how timid Asahi was, considering he could look quite intimidating, but he was about as harmful as a butterfly. 

Around his third class, Suga had introduced himself to a couple classmates. He clicked particularly with a short boy with sandy, fluffy hair named Yaku. 

As the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Yaku tapped Suga on his shoulder. Suga turned to face him as he arose from his desk, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder.

“Do you want to join me and my friends during lunch? It’s a pretty chill group, mostly seniors.” Yaku asked.

“Sure!” Suga grins.

“Awesome. We’re gonna sit outside today since it’s nice. I can wait for you outside the door so you know where to go.”

Suga felt warm inside, knowing he had successfully made a new friend, and possibly a few more. 

“That would be great, Yaku, thank you!” He beams.

“Sure thing.” Yaku smiles back, giving Suga a nod before heading off to his next class. Suga got the feeling that Yaku had a parenting instinct with his friends, one that Suga was very familiar with himself towards his friends back at home.

Lunch time rolls around, and Suga dutifully goes to look for Yaku by the door to the courtyard. Yaku is waiting where he said he would be, and he greets Suga with a smile. The two chat as they walk down to the benches and tables; Yaku takes him to a shaded one under one of the many trees. At the table sits a duo consisting of a beautiful girl with glasses and dark hair and a rather handsome boy with fluffy black hair and a somewhat bored expression on his face.

“Guys,” Yaku starts, “this is Suga from my class. He’s the new senior transfer. Suga, this is Kiyoko and Akaashi. There’s usually more– we appear to be missing one today.”

“Hi, everyone! It’s nice to meet you all.” Suga flashes his brightest smile and takes a seat on the bench. Yaku sits across from him with Kiyoko, while Suga sits next to Akaashi with a bit more space between them. 

Akaashi gives Suga a gentle smile. “Nice to meet you.”

“Welcome to our school,” Says Kiyoko. Her voice is soft and almost hard to hear, but Suga is comforted by her calm energy. 

“Do any of you know Asahi?” Suga asks, “Me, Kenma and him all worked together over the summer.”

“He and I are in a few classes together.” Kiyoko responds, unscrewing the cap off of a lemonade bottle. “We’ve been good friends for years.”

“That’s great,” Suga smiles at her, “he’s been kind of showing me around. Good to know I’m making friends with people who sort of all know each other.” 

“Yeah, everyone kind of knows everyone in one form or another at this school.” Yaku pipes in.

The group sits and chats for a while, giving Suga the rundown of the school, warning him of which teachers to not get on the bad sides of, suggesting clubs he could join, and talking about the beginning of school bonfire that was happening that Friday. To Suga, it was all pretty exciting. A bonfire seemed like the perfect way to end summer, even though it was technically already over. 

“Oh GOD-” The group starts and all turn their heads as a tall boy with brown hair and a frantic look on his face rushes over to their table, diving behind Akaashi and wedging himself between him and Suga, who grabs onto the edge of the table before he’s knocked over by the force. 

“ _Hide me_ , Akaashi, he’s looking for me!” The taller (and older, Suga presumes) looking boy hisses, crouches behind the other who looks entirely unsurprised and uninterested, rolling his eyes as the brunette peers over his shoulder.

“What are you talking about, Oikawa…” Akaashi shoves him off and Oikawa lets out a squeak as he begins to fall before catching himself on the bench, pouting. 

“That dumb freshman I fucked the other day- you know the tall one with the soft black hair and blue eyes full of hope and a perpetual scowl? He’s so fucking annoying and now he won’t leave me alone because he thinks it ‘meant something.’” Oikawa aggressively makes quotes with his fingers in the air. 

“He’s like a stupid, emotionally-constipated puppy and I hate him.” The tall boy makes a noise of disgust, collapsing forward on the table and groaning as he hides his face in his arms. Kiyoko and Yaku share a knowing look before continuing to eat, Yaku pausing only to make eye contact with Suga across the table and nod towards their latest lunchtime party member.

“Suga, this is Oikawa. Sorry, he’s just like that.” Suga hides a small laugh behind his hand. 

Oikawa suddenly looks up, having just realized that there was an unfamiliar person at the table. He rights himself, blinking a few times as he looks Suga over. 

Oikawa Tooru, a senior. Would-be captain of the school’s volleyball team, resident pretty boy and a social pariah on the down low. A lady’s man who has never once slept with a girl, but is known to have fucked at least three friends in every social circle. Loved by most, hated by just as many. 

“Who the hell are you?” Oikawa raises an eyebrow. Suga smiles brightly and Oikawa feels his stomach twist; he resists making a face.

“That’s Suga, I just said.” Yaku quipps, flicking a piece of his sandwich bread at the taller boy’s forehead, earning a surprised yip as Oikawa jumps to avoid it.

“He transferred here this semester and he’s our friend now, so don’t be a brat.” Akaashi’s smooth yet unenthused voice coos from Oikawa’s opposite side, and Oikawa narrows his eyes at Suga as the new boy laughs awkwardly, offering a hand to shake and grinning. 

“Sugawara Koushi. It’s nice to meet you!” Oikawa stares at the hand offered for a moment before ignoring it and turning back to the table properly, reaching to take Yaku’s water bottle, only to grab Akaashi’s instead after his hand is swatted away. Taking a sip, he ponders for a moment before humming.

“How refreshing,” he glances at Suga with a mischievous grin. “Welcome to the group.”

“Thank you,” Suga furrows his brow lightly in confusion but smiles nonetheless, turning his head back when he hears footsteps stop behind them,

“Oikawa,”

“FUCK!” Oikawa groans and slams the confiscated water bottle on the table, burying his face in his arms once again and refusing to look up at the tall boy who stood behind him. The boy had a baby face, bright eyes and wrinkles in his forehead to match the frown stuck to his expression. He looked like a confused baby giraffe whose body was growing faster than he could age. Suga immediately made the connection that this was who Oikawa was hiding from.

“Oikawa, I need to talk to y-”

“Tobio, GO AWAY,” Oikawa’s interruption was muffled by his arms and he winces when Akaashi knocks the top of his head. 

“Stop being rude.” Akaashi chides the older boy, scrunching his fingers in Oikawa’s hair a few times in a way that seemed more affectionate than aggressive as the other groaned again.

“Kageyama,” Kiyoko’s voice sounds for the first time since Oikawa had joined them, her soft tone making the table fall quiet. She makes eye contact with the gangly freshman who’s eyes go wide at being addressed by her. “Oikawa is busy right now, you’ll have to talk to him later.” She speaks calmly, and Suga puts his best effort into holding back the laugh bubbling up his throat as he witnesses the young boy’s face and ears quickly become red. After the moment it took for her words to compute, the boy–Kageyama, it was confirmed–nods quickly and mumbles a “sorry, thank you” before scurrying off towards the school building. Kiyoko smiles just slightly as she takes a sip from her lemonade.

“So Suga,” Yaku begins from across the table, redirecting the conversation from Oikawa’s drama. “We know you worked with Kenma and Asahi at the ice cream stand right? What else happened for you over the summer?”

“Oh,” Suga looks down at his mostly eaten sandwich and smiles, thinking back, “not much really.”

“Now that can’t be it.” Oikawa says, squinting at him, “You’ve got a look on your face.”

Suga feels his ears heat up. 

“Well…”

The table group is focused on him now.

“I met someone…” He begins hesitantly.

“Oooooooh, a summer fling?” Yaku leans forward on his elbows, smirking. “Tell us more.”

“Ah, there’s really not much to tell…” Suga continues, “he came by the stand often… he was sweet and dorky… a mess around me, really.” He grins to himself. “But by the end of the summer he just… disappeared. I haven’t seen him around for a while… I don’t even know where he goes to school.”

“How flaky.” Oikawa says flatly.

“I think it’s mysterious.” Yaku responds as the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch period. “I want to hear more about this mystery man.” 

He turns to face Suga. “Suga, come over to my house tonight. We usually have sleepovers pretty regularly and it’ll give you a chance to get to know some of us better.” He glances pointedly at Oikawa, “... and it seems like a few of us need to destress.” 

“That sounds fun!” Suga says, “Who all will be there? Just you guys?”

“Just us minus Kiyoko, who’s a responsible student, and Kenma. Also you can bring Asahi if you’d like.”

“That would be wonderful,” Suga grins. 

“Great.” Yaku smiles back as the group begins to rise from their seats at the bench and pack away whatever remains of their lunches, preparing to head back inside. “We usually hang out around seven. Sound good?”

“Sounds good.” Suga affirms, lifting his leg over the seat of the bench, stopping immediately in his tracks as he notices an incredibly familiar face, among a very rowdy group of boys in letterman jackets, passing by to head up into the school building.

“Daichi?”

The boy freezes in his tracks, quickly whipping his head around, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise, and for a moment Suga thinks he shouldn’t have said anything, until a smile spreads across the other boy’s face.

“Suga?” 

By now Suga notices that his and Daichi’s respective entourages have stopped whatever they were doing to watch this surprise reunion. He takes a second to compose his thoughts and says a simple, “It’s good to see you,” with a bright smile.

Daichi grins back.

“I didn’t know you went to school here, although I suppose I should have guessed… It’s good to see you too.” 

For a moment Suga wants to completely ignore everything around him and just ask Daichi outright– what happened to him? Why did he disappear? Was he okay? And why is he acting so totally normal now?

His better judgement decided against it.

“Well, we’d better get to class then.” He says instead, and Daichi looks somewhere in between disappointed and relieved– Suga can’t tell which.

“Right.” Daichi says, “Are you coming to the bonfire on Friday?”

“Um, yeah, I think so,” Suga feels awkward now, but continues to hold his smile.

“Awesome,” Daichi smiles back, “I’ll see you there, then.”

“Yeah!” Suga watches Daichi turn back to his group of friends, four boys, one towering over Daichi with a perpetual bed head, another about his height with a shaved head, the other just about as muscular as Daichi, though with spiked striped hair, and the third shorter than the others, though his hair was also spiked up to make him appear taller; Suga recognized them from the summer. The group head into the school building, punching Daichi’s arms and huddling around him.

“Um,” Oikawa’s voice breaks Suga’s focus, “what the hell was that?”

“Yeah, actually,” Yaku joins in, “how on earth do you know Sawamura Daichi?”

Suga can feel his face flush, “Is that weird?”

“Yes-”

“No,” Yaku speaks loudly over Oikawa. “He’s just kind of a big shot around here. Captain of the volleyball team-”

“It should have been me.” Oikawa grumbles.

“And everyone around here kinda adores him. He hangs out with the bad boy sports guys, though.” Yaku has gathered up his things by now and puts his hand on the small of Suga’s back, gently walking him up the stairs and into the building, the rest of the group following behind them. 

“Secretly they’re all dorks, but everyone gets super intimidated by them.”

“They’re idiots!” Oikawa whines.

“Just because you don’t like that they don’t do things your way doesn’t mean they’re idiots. Bokuto is an idiot, though.” Akaashi speaks up from behind them. 

“They are idiots because they don’t do things my way!” Oikawa practically shouts, “I know what the fuck I’m doing and we would be a hell of a lot better team if they just let me-”

“We know, Oikawa.” Yaku interrupts him again. “Honestly you sound like Kageyama sometimes.”

“Ech,” Oikawa fakes a gag, “don’t ever compare me to that twerp. I can’t fucking stand him.”

“You just had a fling with him, didn’t you?” Akaashi mumbles.

“Because he was _convenient_ , not because I _like_ him. Hatefucking is hot sometimes.” Oikawa groans.

Yaku mutters to Suga, “He’s just having a breakdown because Iwaizumi shut him out again.”

“Iwaizumi?” Suga asks.

“One of the other top volleyball players on the team.”

“Hey!” Oikawa shouts, “This is _not_ because of Iwa-”

“You say that every time.” Yaku sighs. Oikawa protests more but his voice is drowned out by the sounds of high schoolers crowding in the hallway, rushing to their classes. The group begins to break off, Kiyoko and Oikawa splitting first, Akaashi next, and Yaku stays with Suga all the way to his classroom.

“Thanks for walking me here,” Suga says before departing, “I have a feeling tonight is going to be interesting.”

“You’ll have fun.” Yaku smiles, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. “I’ll see you then.”

“I’ll see you then!” 

Yaku continues down the hallway, and Suga enters the classroom, finding an empty seat and coming to terms with the fact that he won’t be paying much attention, at least not for the rest of the day.

-

Seven rolls around and Suga finds himself at Yaku’s house, just about a block or so from his own. Asahi accompanies him, and soon they are situated in Yaku’s living room; some of them on the floor, others on the couch, and others in bean bag chairs in a semicircle. They talk about the first day of school, ask Suga how his day was, ask what clubs he’s considering joining. He finds out that he knows quite a few members of the volleyball team in this group, among them Akaashi, Oikawa and Asahi (technically, though he was avoiding practice), Kenma was constantly badgered to join by the other team members, and Kiyoko was the team’s manager. Suga had played volleyball through middle school, and he had considered joining, but it seemed like a pretty intimidating bunch. Perhaps he would join the botany club instead, or art. He wasn’t sure which. 

The conversation of volleyball led to the inevitable conversation of the summer, though.

“I can’t believe your summertime stalker was Sawamura Daichi.” Yaku muses, leaning back on the couch where he is sitting on the floor between Kenma’s legs.

“He wasn’t a stalker!” Suga defends, pouting.

“He was kind of a stalker…” Kenma murmurs, earning a gentle nudge from Asahi, who sat on the couch next to him.

“I can’t believe Asahi didn’t tell you who he was.” Akaashi says. “Or Kenma.”

“It wasn’t my business.” Kenma mutters, watching his yo-yo bounce up and down with the smooth movement of his wrist.

“In my defense,” Asahi begins, “I’ve been trying to avoid the entire volleyball team since junior year. Sawamura is probably mad at me…”

“I know for a fact that he’s not…” Akaashi sighs, “Bokuto would have said-”

“That’s not important!” Oikawa interjects from where he’s plopped down on a lime green beanbag chair across the room, separated by a wooden coffee table piled with bowls of chips and popcorn. “Of all people, I never expected him to be the type. He’s so squishy. And vanilla. Maybe that’s why he went for you, Mr. Refreshing. Squishy vanilla people attract each other.” He smirks as he shoves some popcorn in his mouth.

“I’m not squishy!” Suga whines, “Or vanilla! And he was sweet… even if he was a bit stalker-y in the beginning…”

“Please, I can smell the vanilla on you ten feet away.” Oikawa continues, “Besides, I think he’s hiding something. Who persistently pursues someone for a summer and then disappears with no explanation? Weird. Shifty shit, I say.”

“You do that.” Akaashi deadpans, and Oikawa throws a piece of popcorn at him, missing by about a foot despite their close proximity. 

“Just because I go around with people and then expertly avoid dealing with the problems I create? I’d say I’ve mastered the game.” Oikawa sticks his tongue out and Akaashi rolls his eyes. 

“Anyway,” Yaku cuts off the derailment, “I am curious as to why Suga got ghosted. Especially since Sawamura didn’t seem to want to avoid you today.”

“I’m sure he had his reasons,” Suga says, “Sometimes life just happens and that’s okay.” He looks down into his cup of soda, and he can feel a creeping sadness encroach on him. He did wonder why Daichi had just disappeared, he wanted to know, but perhaps it was better that he didn’t, he thought.

“Well we can’t just completely ignore the obvious reason,” Oikawa butts in again, “that boy has got everyone believing he’s straight as a rod.”

Suga felt his stomach twist; this was something he almost expected, but didn’t want to hear regardless.

“Wasn’t he dating Yui Michimiya?” Yaku ponders.

“They must have broken up at the beginning of the summer…” Says Akaashi.

“What if he cheated?!” Oikawa says, seeming entirely too excited by the possible drama.

“He is absolutely not the type.” Akaashi rolls his eyes. “He would literally never.”

“I don’t know how I feel about all of this…” Suga says nervously. He feels Asahi put a hand on his shoulder, and Suga turns to look up at his friend who mouths a silent “sorry.”

“I can’t believe Sawamura Daichi is a closet case,” Oikawa lounges back in the beanbag chair, swirling the ice cubes at the bottom of his empty cup of juice. “What absolute intrigue.”

“Oh don’t go scaring the poor guy,” Akaashi shoves Oikawa’s lanky leg, knocking the other boy’s knees together. “You would know all about falling for a closet case.” 

Oikawa tenses and a scowl crosses his face, and suddenly he has a lot less to say. 

After an awkward moment of silence, Oikawa stands abruptly. “I’m going to get water.” He says, and stalks off into Yaku’s kitchen.

Yaku sighs and looks over at Suga apologetically. “Sorry about him. He’s got baggage he needs to deal with.”

Suga puffs out a light laugh, “I mean, I guess people like us always do.” 

“Isn’t that the truth…” Yaku smiles sympathetically.

There’s another moment of silence over the living room.

“I think I’d better head home now, anyway.” Suga sighs, stretching his legs out and rubbing his knees.

“You’re not gonna stay over?” Yaku asks.

“Not tonight, I should be a good student and actually do my homework on the first night of school.” Suga smiles. “Thank you for having me over, though.”

“Understandable,” Yaku says, “we can’t all be rebels, even if it is our senior year.”

Suga huffs out a laugh and goes to stand; Asahi moves to get up as well.

“I’ll walk you home,” he begins, but Suga stops him.

“You know I’m not far, I’ll be fine.” he smiles.

“Where exactly do you live, Suga?” Yaku looks up at him from his spot on the floor.

“Just at the end of the block.”

“You’re fucking joking.” Suga turns around at Oikawa’s voice, raising his eyebrows in confusion. The tall boy is standing in the kitchen doorway, holding a half-full glass of ice water.

“I just moved in over the summer,” he explains, a bit hesitant.

Oikawa pauses, looking away for a moment to make a slightly pained smile, then turning back towards Suga, “You live right next to me.”

Suga almost laughs, “What? And I never knew?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa sighs, “I spend my summers at training camp and I start there early. That house had been up for sale for a while and I guess I never noticed that it was sold.” He looked Suga up and down, something the other boy noticed he did often. 

“Hm.” Oikawa hummed. “Weird.”

“I can still walk you home, Suga.” Asahi says again, and Suga knows it’s best to let him.

“Alright,” He says, “thank you, Asahi.”

“Sure thing.”

The two rise from their spots on the couch and on the floor, say their goodbyes and make their way out the door and down the street towards Suga’s house.

Oikawa steps into the living room, slumping down on the couch where Asahi had previously been present. 

“Ugh.” He grunts, “I cannot stand him.”

“Suga? I can’t understand why.” Says Yaku, closing the screen door behind him as he returns to the living room. “I like him a lot.”

“It’s that parenting instinct, probably.” Akaashi chimes. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

“He’s just so… _so… sweet_ and _ech_!” Oikawa makes a face.

“He’s a nice guy, Tooru.” Kenma murmurs from beside him, mostly focused on winding up his yo-yo. 

“That’s the _issue_ ,” Oikawa whines, “I literally can’t hate him. He’s so… polished and perfect and-”

“Refreshing?” Yaku inputs.

“ _Yes_ ,” Oikawa stretches himself out on the couch, putting his legs on top of Kenma’s lap. Kenma makes a face. “Hence Mr. Refreshing.” 

“So you hate him because you can’t hate him.” Yaku deadpans.

“Weird.” Kenma mumbles. 

“It makes perfect sense!” Oikawa protests. 

“You tell yourself that,” Akaashi says, “I think you actually like him a lot.”

Oikawa scrunches his nose in disgust. “Ew. Gross.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Suga finds himself sitting at his desk, his room illuminated by the dull glow of his lamp and a cool breeze flowing in through the open bedroom windows. He finds that focusing is nearly impossible.

_Daichi._

He had found out more about Daichi than he had over the course of the month he had known him during the summer.

Suga felt like an idiot.

But surely Daichi had some sort of explanation… He wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure of anything now. 

Resigning himself to the fact that he wasn’t going to get any more homework done, Suga switched off his desk lamp, sitting for a minute in the faint light from the street lamps streaming through his windows, before slinking over to his bed and crawling under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you wanna yell at or with me, my twitter is @codybowiehair and my tumblr is @mohhmoo


End file.
